


Playing With Food

by JWinston



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon!Dean, Drabble, M/M, Other, PWP, leviathan!cas - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWinston/pseuds/JWinston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leviathan!Cas viola a Demon!Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Food

“Hagámosles daño.” Le dijo con voz ronca y una risa al Leviatán el demonio que había poseído a Dean.

 

“Siempre me ha gustado jugar con la comida.” En la piel de Castiel no dejaban de aparecer y desaparecer pequeños circuitos negros recorriéndole las venas, los Leviatanes habían tomado el control de su cuerpo.

 

“Entonces juega con Dean, lo está deseando, oigo sus gritos aquí dentro.”

 

El Leviatán soltó una carcajada, sujetó con una mano firme e imposiblemente fuerte del hombro al demonio y lo tiró al suelo. Se colocó encima suya y le arrancó los pantalones, destrozándoselos. “Ponte a cuatro patas... Huele tan bien...”

 

“No tienes ni idea... Deberías verlo por dentro.” Los ojos de Dean se volvieron negros. El Leviatán le acarició una mejilla sonriendo maliciosamente.

 

“Nunca antes había probado a un demonio... ¿Crees que le haremos gritar?” Preguntó juguetón la criatura del interior de Castiel, colocándose detrás suya.

 

El demonio juntó los labios poniendo morritos y luego emitió una sonrisa perversa. “Hazlo. Hazlo gritar desesperado, haz que sangre, haz que llore, que se retuerza...”

 

El Leviatán estaba excitado y ansioso por sentir el interior de aquella criatura, y por romper el cuerpo que poseía. Sabía quién era Dean Winchester y nada le complacería más que herir su cuerpo de una manera tan vulnerable, tan expuesta y sensible... Dean gritó al sentir su cuerpo penetrado con la brutalidad única de una criatura tan bestial como la que se había apoderado de su amigo, pero el demonio no lo hizo, solo se reía, reía enloquecido con cada embestida, cada vez más fuerte, sin piedad y por la fuerza. El demonio sentía llorar a Dean tanto como los Leviatanes sentían llorar a Castiel, mientras en vano trataban de detenerlos.

 

Las uñas duras como las garras de un tigre del Leviatán arañaban la espalda de Dean haciendo que derramase gotas de sangre por ambos costados mientras gruñía como un animal, entrando y saliendo una y otra vez y con un ritmo cada vez más rápido, hiriéndole por dentro.

 

“Imagínate... la cara del ángel _–ahh_ – cuando vea... lo que ha hecho... Va a ser _tan_ divertida...”

 

De la boca del cuerpo de Castiel comenzó a brotar saliva negra cuando las criaturas de su interior comenzaban a querer abandonarlo, y de pronto el Leviatán se corrió dentro del cuerpo de Dean con varios espasmos irregulares, descargando dentro de él una sustancia aguada y tóxica de olor ácido, tan negra como la brea, al tiempo que el demonio dejaba de reir.

 

Los Leviatanes se escondieron en las profundidades del cuerpo del ángel, al igual que hizo el demonio con Dean, con el único propósito de que vieran su buena obra. Dean jadeaba y gemía de dolor apretando ojos y dientes, mientras Castiel, sin palabras, se apartaba de él. Ambos se sentían perdidos, pero sabían lo que acababan de hacer, no en vano lo habían estado sintiendo todo el rato. Dean cayó desplomado sobre el suelo y su propio charquito de sangre mezclada con el extraño semen del Leviatán, llorando, mientras Castiel temblaba desconcertado y muerto de arrepentimiento apoyado en la pared, con las manos en la cabeza y las rodillas en el pecho.

 

Los encontraron Sam y Bobby diez minutos después.


End file.
